


Beautiful Mess

by Alltheshrinks



Series: Friends with Benefits [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alltheshrinks/pseuds/Alltheshrinks
Summary: This is the interlude between the reunion and breakfast the next morning. Where the boys actually talk.
Relationships: Dean Smith/Sam Wesson, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Friends with Benefits [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914940
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	Beautiful Mess

Dean blinks his blurry eyes open and at first, doesn’t know where he is. There is sunlight streaming in on his face and something warm in pressed up against his back. 

He only panics for a moment before the events of last night flood back to him and all of their High Definition and technicolor brilliance. Getting on a plane, scaling a fence, and then learning an Elvis song on a dime-store ukulele. He feels the pleasant ache in all of his bones and muscles from the intense lovemaking that had also happened. 

Sam’s enormous bicep that is draped over his waist tightens, their fingers locked together against the older man’s stomach. He can feel the hot, damp-breath blowing on his neck and causing the fine hairs to stand up at attention. Something a little farther south is standing up as well. 

“Mmmm,” Sam nuzzles up against the back of Dean’s head, tangling their legs closer together and gently breathing in his ear. Dean wants to stay like this forever, but he knows that he and Sam need to have the talk that they were both too wound up for last night. 

Sam shifts more behind him, moaning a little when his own morning erection presses up against that firm bubble butt of his boyfriend. The word weasels its way into his fuzzy brain and that is what makes the younger of the pair open his eyes. “Morning,” his sleep infused, lower timber vibrates against the shell of Dean’s ear, before he worries the delicate lobe between his teeth. 

“Good morning to you,” Dean growls out, his own voice slightly wrecked from his display of vocal prowess and the night air. The older of the pair turns over in Sam’s strong arms and faces his partner. He places a couple of chaste kisses on the younger man’s lips and watches as Sam’s eyes, hazing, and unfocused blink open. There is such an array of brilliant colors blended in around Sam’s pupils, they look like a splatter painting. 

Sam pulls back, breathing in a sigh of relief, “Thank God,” he mutters looking up at the ceiling. 

“Actually, I’m Dean,” the other man quips and Sam squeezes the tight meat of Dean’s perfect ass cheeks between his massive hands. 

“No, thank God that this isn’t a dream,” Sam says dreamily, there is such a fucked out and sleepy quality to his eyes and words. 

“Not a dream, and while I would love to have the next round of full-on boyfriend, reunion sex, we need to talk,” it is almost painful for Dean to say it, but he knows that they need to have a very serious conversation. 

“Sex first, talk after?” Sam lines their lower bodies up and feels the delicious friction of skin on skin contact. 

“Slow down, Casa Nova, you and I have the rest of our lives to have scorching sex, that was never our problem. Talking was and I need to get a few things out in the open,” Dean is not taking no for an answer and pulls his body away from Sam’s and sits up against the headboard. 

Sam rolls his eyes, but he knows that the older man is absolutely right and so he matches his position. 

“First of all, you never told me about moving back here after you took the bar and I need you to know how much that hurt me,” Sam starts to protest and Dean puts one finger over his mouth, “Let me finish. It hurt because even if you and I were only friends, you were my best friend. That is kind of critical information to know.” 

Sam looks like a kicked puppy, eyes all glossy and his bottom lip nearly quivering, he knows that he and Dean are together now, but he still feels all of the pain of seeing Dean with Kyle and knowing that they were together. 

“Well, you went and got a boyfriend,” Sam is being petulant and he knows it. “How do you think I felt? I poured my heart out to you and you slept with me, then you still picked him.”

Dean’s face reddens at the memory of them in his hallway, unable to wait until they got to the bedroom, “I thought you were just drunk and upset,” when he says it out loud, it does sound incredibly dumb. 

“Yeah, cuz I go around crying and begging when I’m drunk? That is stupid,” Sam feels smug because he can see the light blush on Dean’s face. 

“Your face is stupid,” is the wittiest rejoinder the older male can come up with at the moment. 

“So not what you say when you are riding it,” Sam reminds him and Dean has to admit, he does give the best rim jobs he has ever gotten. 

Dean smiles, just at the memory of last night, but refuses to be distracted, “Anyway, that can never happen again. You have to be honest with me Sam, or this will never work.”

“Well that goes double for you, Mr. Lets’ have sex and not get attached,” Sam is going to lord this over his head forever. 

“Okay, I’ll admit, that was not my best idea, but think of all the sexy times that we had in the meantime,” Dean has to focus or they both will end up not talking. At least not with words. 

“There were some extremely titillating times, but there were also some really fucked up things about that arrangement.” Sam is alluding to the lack of communication. “It is incredibly hard to talk to you with your dick in my mouth, I do not speak fluent orgasm.”

Dean allows himself to laugh at that, “And you broke my furniture.” 

“I think you took that out of my ass,” Sam’s dimples cut through his cheeks and Dean can’t even be sorry about it. 

“So, we have to talk, you need to tell me things.” 

“And you need to stop getting boyfriends,” Sam adds. “Speaking of, tell me that you didn’t sleep with Kyle.”

“I did not sleep with Kyle, but I did get half of a blow job from him,” Dean doesn’t want there to be any more secrets between them. 

Sam blinks, he is so cute when he is confused. “How do you get half of a blowjob?”

“It started and then he got called away, then I had sex with you, so I think we know who won,” Dean notices the hurt on Sam’s face and rushes to say, “I want to be honest with you, Sam. No more lies.”

“I agree with that, just don’t go sticking your dick in places that it doesn’t belong. For example, anywhere that is not me,” this conversation is becoming way too melancholy for Sam’s liking. 

“Deal. And just so you know, I told Kyle the truth and he is the reason that I flew out here.” Dean watches Sam’s eyebrow shoot up into his hairline. 

“Well shit, now I can’t hate him,” not that Sam was going to anyway. 

“Probably not a good idea,” Dean agrees. 

“So, no more secrets and no more boyfriends? I think I can handle that.” Sam takes that as the conversation is over and advances on Dean. 

“Wait?” Dean places his hand on Sam’s strong chest. 

“Now what’s the problem?” Sam whines, his body already tingling at being this close to all of Dean’s naked flesh. 

“I want to date you,” Dean smiles, the one that lights up his whole face. 

“We are dating, you moron,” Sam states, licking his lips and trying again. 

“No Sam, I want us to go out to dinners and to sappy movies and to be that disgusting couple who leaves notes around the house and sends good morning texts. I want you to meet my family and to get matching towels and watch dumb reruns at night. I want everything. I want to date you,” Dean sounds so sincere.

Sam’s heart was already bursting with love for the other man, but it is now threatening to break out of his chest. “Okay, we will date, but you better put out.”

“I’m good for it, that's how we got into this mess,” the older lawyer reminds him. 

“I kinda like this mess,” Sam’s smile is at least a thousand watts. 

“Me too. It is such a beautiful mess.” Dean moves up to crush their lips together. He is going to love dating Sam. 

  
  



End file.
